Connections Beyond Time and Space
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: First Pokemon fic. R&R! rated for swearing.


**CONNECTIONS BEYOND TIME AND SPACE**

**By: BloodyRose2016**

**Summary- A spin off from "My Secrets are only shared with you" by BanetteGirl. Dawn and Paul have been going out for a while now and only Reggie and Johanna know. How will the others react? Team Galactic is also after them, why? And what do Dialga and Palkia have to do with this? Poke, Contest, Ikari, and OldRivalshipping. First Pokémon fic! No Flames Please!**

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing! If I did then all my favorite couples would've happened.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1- Beginnings**

It was a beautiful day in Veilstone City. Paul and Dawn were tending to Paul's and Dawn's Pokémon while Reggie went to buy groceries. She could stay for about another 6 days. During the time spent at the Shinji's Dawn fell in love with Paul, resulting in them getting together. Only problem is they haven't told anyone else yet. They wanted to keep it a secret. The others wouldn't understand anyway. None of them really liked Paul except Dawn and Drew, his cousin.

They hear a noise outside and see that it is the gang, Ash, Misty, Brock, Drew, May, Max, Gary, Leaf, Zoey, and Kenny. Dawn smiles, Paul is a bit irritated** (when is he not?). ** Paul pulls Dawn aside. "What are we going to tell them?" He asked. "Later." She said. Before he could ask the gang had made it to them.

"Hey, guys!" Said Ash.

"What's up?" Asked Misty.

"We are okay, how are you?" Dawn asks.

Before any of them could react Reggie walked out. "Hey, guys!" He shouted. Paul glared at his brother. To him, he feels that the older boy is too cheery.

"Hey Reggie!" They all said at the same time. Paul groaned. Dawn lightly slapped his arm. He looked at her then sighed. Reggie led them inside his and Paul's home. It was your basic home. They all take a seat in the living room.

* * *

Later Reggie and Brock were making dinner as the others continued to converse.

"So, how have you two lived together without killing each other?" Asked Ash.

"Paul isn't as bad as you think, Ash." Said both Dawn and Drew. Ash looked skeptic.

"Guess what?" Said May, hoping to change the subject.

"What is it, May?" Said all the girls.

"Drew and I are going out!" She shouted excitedly. The girls squealed. Drew blushed. Gary punched him in the arm. Leaf and Dawn hugged her. Misty was smirking. "I knew it!" said both Misty and Ash. Paul just shrugged.

"I have something to say as well." Announced Dawn. Before she could speak Commander Saturn and Jupiter burst through the door. Everyone stood up and got out a poke ball, ready to battle.

"Give us the descendants of Dialga and Palkia and no one gets hurt." Saturn told them.

"Get out of my home!" Yelled Reggie.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!" Cried Paul.

"Go, Toxicroak!" Called out Saturn. And the battle had begun. **(Not going to describe battle. I am going to do that later when it will be more important in later chapters.)**

* * *

In the end Electivire was the only one left standing. Toxicroak lay on the ground, unconscious. Saturn returned his Pokémon and used a smoke ball to escape. Everyone coughed as smoke began to fill their lungs. When the gang opened their eyes they found Team Galactic gone.

"Reggie, what did he mean by 'descendants of Dialga and Palkia'?" asked Ash.

"Paul, Dawn, there is something I have to tell you." Reggie said, ignoring Ash.

"What is it?" Asked Paul.

"When you and Dawn were born, you both were extremely ill. According to the doctors, you were supposed to die. But before you were said to die, Dialga and Palkia paid you two a visit. Dialga went to Dawn and Palkia came to Paul. Both gave a bit of their life force to the two of you, making you their descendants. Why Team Galactic wants you? I have no idea." Explained Reggie.

Dawn and Paul were stunned. A part of the creators of space and time lived within them? Neither of them knew what to say.

"What? How is that possible?" Asked Gary.

"Both Dawn and Paul have a mark showing their 'heritance'. It is on their lower backs." Said Reggie. "Show them."

Both pulled up the lower part of their shirts to show two different yet similar marks. Dawn's showed a clock like structure, but also something that resembled stars. Paul's showed a space like picture with the hands of a clock, it seemed. The others could tell these were natural and not tattoos.

"Wow." Was all they could think of to say. This was more than what they were expecting. Now the question was, how were they going to protect Dawn and Paul?

* * *

**Short, I know. Please no flames. As I said earlier this is my first Pokémon fic. I am getting help from BanetteGirl. Constructive criticism is allowed. Please review! I wanna know if you want me to continue the story or not!**


End file.
